Alexander the Great and Helen of Troy
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Alexander Xanatos is taking his fiancé, Helen Potter, to meet his parents, and reminisces about just how they came together. T, features FemHarry. One-Shot. COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Gargoyles**

**This story features FemHarry.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Alexander Fox Xanatos had never really believed he would find the perfect partner, as his parents had. Fox and David Xanatos were equals, both were, on their own, rich, intelligent, and dangerous.

He himself had inherited these qualities, having of course been raised by them. He was intelligent, was trained to fight by arguably one of the greatest warriors to ever live (Goliath), and was the heir to both Xanatos Enterprises and Cyberbiotics, making him wealthy. And on top of this, he was a powerful magic user, a trait he'd inherited from his fae grandmother.

So, from the day he first began to realize that girls became women, and that he liked women, he began to fear he would never find that perfect match that his parents had been. Add in the fact that, with the Xanatos name, he could never be sure if anyone wanted him for himself or his money, and you got a young man who was rather…depressed.

Then he met the young woman currently sitting beside him in the limo.

After graduating from high school (a private one of course), he'd decided to see the world a bit. Not wanting to be recognized, he'd traveled the normal way, though he did admittedly take a lot of cash with him. It was in England that he'd met Helen Potter.

It had been at an upscale shopping center in London

With her silky black hair and emerald green eyes, he'd been enamored with her at first sight. Having long since given up on the idea of love, he decided that at the very least she'd be an easy conquest, especially when he dropped his name and flashed his money around.

To his surprise, she didn't recognize his name, and flashed her own money, buying herself the expensive earring he was going to purchase to impress her. Then she smiled, and simply turned and walked away.

Intrigued, he'd gone back to his hotel room, got on his computer, and found out that she was England's equivalent of his father. Out of nowhere, she'd started her own company, Marauders Incorporated, and had built it up to a large level. She developed several technologies, and opened four more branches of the company: Moony Medicine, Padfoot Technologies, Prongs Entertainment, and Lily Cosmetics. Just about the only thing her company didn't dabble in was weapons development, though they produced several security systems and defensive equipment.

Now truly interested, as she was rich herself, and obviously intelligent if she was able to build up her company to such a level in just four years. True, she was a little older than him, being twenty-two to his, then, eighteen, but he truly didn't care. Finding out she'd be the special guest at a charity dinner, he'd promptly made a huge donation to the children's hospital, and gotten into the party.

But again, though they'd actually chatted a bit, she smiled and walked away from him. This time however, he was determined not to let her simply walk away and followed her.

To his shock, after looking around to see if anyone was watching (he'd been hidden, but could still see her, as he was trying to think of what to say to get her to actually stay) he watched her turn into an eagle and flay away.

Even more intrigued at the fact she could apparently use magic, even though he could tell it wasn't fae, he made plans to attend her next public appearance.

This time, she'd rolled her eyes and said, "Persistent, aren't you?"

"Only for a beautiful woman such as yourself," he'd replied back.

For some reason, she decided to finally accept his offer of a date. He shocked her by, for their date, using his magic to have a picnic in midair above London. She loved it and, after he explained about how he saw her turn into a bird (which she explained was a Haast's eagle), admitted to being a witch herself. What followed was a romantic date where they discussed his fae magic and her mortal magic.

To his surprise, she agreed to another date.

This second date, a simple trip to the movies, under glamour so that neither of them would be recognized, had also been fun.

But it wasn't until their third date, when she actually took him as a date to one of her charity functions, that he saw how much of a fighter she was. A group of terrorist decided to crash the function. They planned to hold hostages until their leader was released from prison. They didn't count on Alex or Helen however. Without using magic, she took down five off them, leaving only three for him.

After that, when they went to his hotel (as it had been closer), she explained about her past, fighting a magical war and reuniting three fae artifacts, making her Master of Death. He in turn told her of the experiences of his life, and his relation to Queen Titania.

That had been the first night they slept together.

And now, for the first time in three years, Alex was returning home, his fiancé by his side. Of course, he still had to introduce her to his parents, and tell them they were now engaged, but those were semantics.

Besides, he was more worried about what his grandmother would do once she found out.

"Something on your mind?" Helen asked, as they finally pulled into the parking garage of the Eyrie Building.

He smiled and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Just thinking about how I got so lucky," he told her.

His parents may have named him after Alexander the Great, but she was his Helen of Troy, though she was much better than the original.

And besides, Helen Xanatos sounded so much better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forums, and the stories I have for Adoption under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

******Also, for those of you interested, I'm putting a list up on my profile, titled: 10 Reasons Demona is a Better Villain than Voldemort.**


End file.
